


Kissing and Other Fun Things

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Conversations, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry explains his relationship to his friends.





	Kissing and Other Fun Things

“Wait! So, you’re saying you don’t like sex?”

Barry looked up from his pizza. Sara, Ray and Felicity looked stunned. Oliver looked uncomfortable. Dig, Cisco and Thea looked confused. Caitlin and Iris were rolling their eyes, obviously not surprised by the announcement. “I’m asexual,” he said with a shrug.

“Have you tried it?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

Barry snorted. “Of course I have. It was weird, gross and uncomfortable. Seriously, there’s fluids and stickiness and weird squishy noises.” Barry shuddered. “Yeah, not for me.”

“But what about you and Snart?” Cisco demanded. “I’ve seen you kiss!”

“Snart?” Oliver growled. “Why were you kissing Snart?”

“Because he’s good at it,” Barry said, as if it were the obvious answer. “Like, really, _really_ good at it.”

“So you like kissing but not sex,” Ray said, sounding confused.

Barry nodded as he sped through another slice of pizza. “Sure. Kissing is fun.”

“But you don’t have sex with Snart?” Thea asked.

“God, I hope not,” Oliver muttered.

“Nope.”

“Wait, aren’t Snart and Rory a couple?” Dig asked.

Barry nodded. “They’ve been together for nineteen years. Next month is their two year wedding anniversary.”

“You kissed a married man?” Sara laughed. “Not just any married man, but Mick Rory’s husband? Not sure if you’re brave or foolish.”

Barry grinned widely. “Mick’s an even better kisser.”

“BARRY!” Felicity gasped. “That’s cheating!”

“Not if everyone approves,” Mick grumbled, stepping into the room, Snart right behind him.

Barry smiled at the two men who sat down on either side of him and kissed his cheeks. “Hey. Saved you some pizza,” he said, gesturing to the half empty box sitting on top of four empty boxes in front of him. 

“So, what? You three are… together?” Thea asked.

Barry shrugged. “Sort of, I guess. I mean, we go out on dates. We kiss. I just don’t have sex with them.”

“And you two are okay with that?” Iris asked curiously. 

Len shrugged and Mick nodded. “Mick and I already have a good sex life. Now we just have the added bonus of making out with Scarlet.”

Barry nodded. “And I get affection without having to do anything I don’t like.”

Sara shrugged. “If it works for you three, who am I to question it?”

Mick looked at Barry. “How’d ya get to talkin’ ‘bout this, anyway?”

Barry grinned at him. “Cisco said his brother thinks I’m hot and wants to ‘tap that’.”

Len immediately shot Cisco a dark glare, wrapping an arm around Barry possessively. “There will be no _tapping_ Barry,” he snarled.

“Maybe your brother needs another visit from us,” Mick growled.

Cisco paled and quickly shook his head. Barry snickered and kissed both men’s cheeks before snagging another piece of pizza.


End file.
